El primero de muchos
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] Después de tanto tiempo uno de sus mayores deseos se cumple. Y Adrien descubre que ese primer beso sabe a fresas y a galletas. [Adrinette]


**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin subir un fanfic xD Tuve ciertos problemas con mi pc que se me daño :'v y ahora estoy en una laptop prestada xD**

 **Espero que disfruten esta pequeñisa historia, que gracias a los miles comentario de nuestra pagina (Fue como un pequeño concurso?) ya que estaba molesta porque se me borro unos de mis historias :'v y queria descargarme escribiendo otra cosa corta xD**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Gracias a: Majo Alvarado Damas por la idea :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 _ **"El primero de muchos"**_

Era justo como ese día…

Las gotas frías no paraban de caer humedeciendo la tierra y sus habitantes. Las nubes grises oscurecían un poco el hermoso día de Paris.

No pudo dejar de ver la lluvia mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos, y sostenía en su mano aquel mismo paraguas que el le había dado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. No le importaba estar sola en la salida del instituto cuando todo el mundo ya se había marchado, no esperaba a nadie realmente, simplemente se quedo allí contemplando las gotas armoniosas.

Un año, había pasado exactamente un año desde que su corazón latió desbocado por aquel chico rubio de brillantes ojos esmeraldas…

¿Pero quien contaba los días?

Ahora todo había cambiado tanto, pero al mismo tiempo no…

Era extraño, pero de una buena manera.

Una imagen de su compañero gatuno paso por su mente y no pudo evitar reír con suavidad y negar lentamente la cabeza aun viendo el cielo, haciendo memoria por todo lo que habían pasado juntos para llegar hasta allí.

Se sentía tan bien después de todo.

—¿Esperándome, Princess?

En otro tiempo se hubiera sobresaltado por aquella voz tan única, pero ahora simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa picara en sus labios cuando miro de reojo a cierto muchacho que se había acercado a su lado sin siquiera detectarlo.

—No realmente, Minou—respondió suavemente aguantando la risa ante su increíble buen humor.

El hizo un gesto dramático llevando su mano a su pecho con una mueca de falso dolor.

—Auch eso me duele ¿Sabes?

Marinette rio finalmente mientras se volvía hacia su compañero. Adrien ciertamente era un chico demasiado guapo para su paz mental. Sus rizos de oro eran abundantes y ligeramente más largos, sus ojos seguían siendo grandes y expresivos, brillantes de diversión y cariño, y aquella sonrisa felina que tanto quería.

—Eso no puede afectar al gran héroe de Paris ¿Verdad?—dijo ella inclinándose ligeramente hacia el con una sonrisa burlona y guiñando coquetamente un ojo.

Inmediatamente un rubor se extendío por su rostro juvenil causando que la franco-china lanzara una ligera carcajada.

El ser rio nerviosamente, sintiéndose atrapado por ella, mientras llevaba su mano atrás de su nunca en un gesto demasiado habitual en esa clase de situaciones.

Chico, Adrien era un dulce para comérselo lentamente (Y no solamente por su forma de ser) ahora que lo detallaba un poco más su ropa de este día. Su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta blanca con una enorme huella de gato en el centro (Se había convertido en su firma) junto con una camisa de manga corta de botones parecida a la blanca que usaba usualmente a comienzo de año, y finalmente unos pastalones azul marino y zapatos oscuros. El tenía su otra mano en el interior del bolsillo dándole un aspecto despreocupado pero muy atractivo.

¿Y ella? Pues llevaba un sencillo vestido rojo de lunares hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta negra hasta los codos a juego. Aunque en un día de lluvia como ese quizás no hubiera sido buena idea.

De repente la actitud del rubio cambio, su expresión estaba más relajada y una sonrisa cariñosa surco sus labios mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella, a pesar que sus mejillas aun seguían un poco teñidas de rojo.

—¿No crees… que ya es el momento, My lady?—pregunto suavemente ladeando un poco la cabeza es un gesto puramente de Chat Noir.

Hasta casi podía ver las orejas gatunas.

Ella trago saliva mientras sentía su propio rostro ruborizarse y su corazón retumbar en su pecho comenzando a enloquecer.

Recientemente ellos habían formalizado su relación.

Aunque pedirle que fuera su novia en medio de una pelea con un Akuma no fue de lo mas romántico, pero su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecientes de esperanza mientras esquivaba un ataque le hizo enternecer el corazón a su loca manera de proponerse, y ella había aceptado encantada.

Aunque… después de eso no estuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse demasiado tiempo a solas, siempre tenían algo que hacer, ya sea ella siendo arrastrada por Alya, o sus padres pidiéndole ayuda en la panadería.

Y el... pues con el modelaje y su vida ajetreada de ser un Agreste.

Y no se habían dado cuenta que no se habían besado…

Porque los pocos momentos que pasaron juntos después de eso, fueron entre abrazos, bromas, sus manos entrelazadas, y juegos de palabras mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro disfrutando el momento antes que alguna nueva cosa los interrumpieran, y para ellos no hacia falta nada mas.

Hasta que comenzaron a pensar en nada mas los labios del otro.

Y ahora estaban solos…

Casi chillo internamente cuando sintió los suaves dedos masculinos tomar su mano libre en un gesto delicado, mandando electricidad por sus terminaciones nerviosas que iban a parar también a su corazón.

—¿Marinette?

Parpadeo al darse cuenta también de lo cerca que estaba, sus ropas casi se rosaban entre si, y su colonia masculina inundaban sus sentidos.

—¿S-si?—tartamudeo sin poderlo evitar, apretando con demasiada fuerza el paraguas entre sus dedos.

—¿Me concedes ese beso que tanto me debes?—murmuro con una sonrisa ladina al mismo tiempo que poco a poco acercaba mas su rostro al suyo.

—Entonces después tu me vas a deber uno, chico guapo—logro decir con voz calmada a pesar que estaba presa de los nervios. Juraba que podía oír a Tikki reír emocionaba en su pequeño bolso.

—Esa es la idea—ronroneo el con una enorme sonrisa de blancos y perfectos dientes antes de acariciar su mejilla con su otra mano.

Adrien por fin termino de acortar las distancias uniendo sus labios en ese beso que tanto había esperado sin saberlo.

Ella trato por todo los medios de no suspirar de alegría al sentir sus tibia piel contra la suya, soltando el paraguas sin importar que ambos se mojaran. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos para acercarlo aun mas a ella, al mismo tiempo que el rodeaba su cintura y apresaba su nuca en el instante que sus cuerpos hicieron mayor contacto y presión entre si.

Rayos, Marinette sabia a fresas y a galletas. Juro que comenzó a ronronear cuando sintió sus dedos en su cabello jugando con sus hembras doradas. Mordisqueo su labio inferior captando el delicioso momento en el que ella se entremedia contra el.

Sonrió para si mismo maravillado, pero eso murió cuando su pequeña lady ataco con la misma táctica, mordiéndolo con absoluta suavidad causando que jadeara ante el temblor placentero que lo sacudió. Marinette aprovecho para invadir el interior de su boca con su lengua cálida y de terciopelo.

Eso solo ínsito a que profundizara el beso con más anhelo y amor, explorando y aprendiendo juntos el arte de besar, porque ciertamente tenían mucho tiempo para aprender.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse de tan caluroso beso, sus mejillas ardían al igual que las de ella. Observo sus ojos azules brillantes y con los labios un poco más rojizos, y su cabello ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia.

Era una imagen preciosa y que sacudía su corazón de dicha.

La amaba con locura.

Ella apretó mas el agarre en su cuello mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

—Ahora es el momento perfecto para cobrar mi beso.

El no pudo evitar reír con deleite estrechándola más contra si antes de capturar nuevamente sus labios.

Por que era el primer beso de muchos otros que vendrían.

'

 **Extra:**

'

—¡Esto les pasan por andar conmiendose la cara en medio de la lluvia!

Un furioso Kwami negro estaba en frente de un par de jovenes claramente avergonzados, empapados, con la vista en sus zapatos y completamente rojos.

—Calla, Plagg, era su primer beso, entiendelos—repuso Tikki mirando comprensivamente a los adolecentes.

El felino chasqueo la lengua exasperado porque el también estaba mojado.

—Tsk, un primer beso que duro por lo menos media hora.

—Están enamorados—susurro sonriente al ver que tanto Adrien como Marinette se encongian en si mismos claramente apenados por cada acusación.

—Vamos a ver si ahora querrán chuparse los mocos entre si después de esto, porque se van enfermar por tontos hormonales.

—¡Plagg!—chillo Adrien con las orejas ardiendo mientras la franco-china reía nerviosamente tan colorada como su novio.

Tikki sonrió para si misma al ver la escena. Lamentablemente para Plagg ese tipos de situaciones iban a seguir por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic corto y tierno :'3**

 **Para mi próxima historia creo que sera un Feligette y después algo mas larguito 7u7 y uno que otro one-shot :v**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima Historia!**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
